


untitled by buu [PODFIC]

by dragoninasuitcase



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 21:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoninasuitcase/pseuds/dragoninasuitcase
Summary: Kageyama is completely and totally, head over heels in love.





	untitled by buu [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436374) by [buu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu). 



**download and/or stream the MP3 file[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1II8Y5HGFrqi6vDHZ3sYCnjUJAwbPeXaB/view?usp=drivesdk).**

**Author's Note:**

> A podfic of untitled by buu. Sorry for any problems with quality and/or pronunciation!


End file.
